makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Nitori Kawashiro
Bio Nitori is a shy kappa by nature, and if she is alone and sees a human, she'll run away. She considers herself to be superior to humans and even other youkai, and when she's by herself it's easy to see. However, when among her own circle of friends, she is quite cheerful. As a kappa, she is easily persuaded to leave you alone by a cucumber or two. However, she has a greedy side when it comes to running a stand and is quick to come up with plots to maximize profit. As she is an engineer she is very interested in products made by the humans of the outside world. She takes such products apart and puts them back together in order to understand them. However, she has trouble creating magical tools of any sort. She is fond of selling her inventions and other things such as Fish. Movelist Skill Cards *Aerial Blaster: Nitori shoots out a bottle to sky and make a bombing raid by manually manipulating it. *Photon Torpedo: While horizontally flying, Nitori makes an aerial bombing. The flight pattern is fixed, but the dropping of bombs has variations. *Farewell Rubber Ring: Nitori shoots out an anchor and, using the momentum of winding, she makes swift movement. Depending on the button pushed, she makes various movements. The anchor itself can't attack, so if you time it wrong, you will crush into opponent's attack, but the mobility provided by this attack is excellent. *Criminal Gear: Nitori shoots out a drive gear from her bag to attack her opponent. *Water Bomb Giant Swing: Nitori swings around a water balloon and throw it with a momentum. While spinning, it's a melee attack, and the more it swings, the faster the balloon she throws gets. Also, when it crashes with a wall, the water burst and she can do bending shot of shooting opponents from above them. *Kiku-ichimonji Compressor: Nitori shoots a unit that shoots powerful water stream vertically. *Q-Cumber Sound System: Nitori conjures up a large sound system to create loud sonic booms. *Sock Em, Bop Em: Nitori shoots the opponent with a boxing glove gun. Spell Cards *Battle Machine "Fly! Sanpei Fight": Nitori’s backpack turns into a Jetpack and she rams the opponent. *Bubble Sign "Fire! Bubble Dragon": Nitori pulls out a gun that’ll shoot slow moving bubbles. Last Word *Kappa "Monster Cucumber": Nitori attacks the opponent with a sliding kick. If it hits, she calls out a giant Robotic Kappa. She throws some food to the Kappa, who swallows it and opens his mouth. Nitori then proceeds to use a remote controller to call out smaller robotic kappas to attack the opponent, who then form into a single giant Kappa and crash down for an explosive finish. By mashing the buttons on your controller, Nitori calls out more Kappas to do more damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Nitori appears ruffling through a box of tools and says “My inventions will help me out here!” She then pulls a gun out of the box and kicks the box away. *Taunt: She eats a cucumber. *Victory Pose: She says “And that was a taste of the Kappa village inventions!” A rocket then appears on her backpack and she flies away. Winning Quotes If you dance around at the whims of a festival, you're just a mindless duck. Why are they all getting so excited? Everyone has some low standards around here. I’m really hungry. I need some cucumbers. When it comes to inventions in Gensokyo, I’m one of the best! Vs. Self: That was a puppet copy of me! Vs. Reimu: So, you mind if I put a stand by the shrine? We’ll split the profits. Vs. Marisa: Do you need a new broom? It's the same price as it was 30 years ago. Vs. Ichirin: Why do you bother with something like Buddhism, when you're a youkai? Vs. Byakuren: Say, can I sell incense too? I could dry out some of that driftwood. Vs. Futo: A plate that restores itself when it's broken, huh... I guess necessity is the mother of invention. Vs. Miko and Seiga: Your governing policies could do with some maintenance too! Vs. Koishi: Eh? You want this wrench? How much can you pay? Vs. Mamizou and Yukari: What? The outside world's machines break if they get wet? That's ridiculous. Vs. Sanae: I always did love your shrine's hot springs. Maybe I should pay a visit some time. Vs. Kokoro: We have new masks in store! Which one will it be? Vs. Alice: So, you mind sharing how you control these dolls? Vs. Mokou: Sorry, my machines are completely nonflammable. Vs. Tron and Nick: Say, You’re very talented! Maybe I can see if I can make you my business partner! Vs. Jin: Nice robot! I built one like that! It’s called Hisoutensoku! Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: This machine is amazing! So life like….I must build one! Vs. Chris, Jill, Chun Li, Guile and Cammy: H-Hey! What do you mean I’m too young to use tech like this?! vs Asura: Wow, that's an amazing reactor. Think of all the things I could make with this kind of power! Vs. Akuma: Master of the Fist? Big words from a red-haired weirdo who couldn't even beat my toys. Vs. Sakura and Tessa: Finally, someone who understands my interests. Vs. Ryu: You can't even begin to grasp technology's true wonder. Vs. Amaterasu: Good thing I made my own dog collar. Vs. Gene: Hey, careful with that arm of yours! You almost broke my inventions! Vs. Utsuho: Nuclear fusion. If I knew more about it, I could give my robots more power. Vs. Youmu, Hayato, Vergil, and Strider: Looks like I made something even your blade can't cut. Nyaaaa! Vs. Kaguya: Hey, if I had enough resources, I could make a rocket to fly you back to the moon if you'd like. Vs. Reisen: What is it? I heard that you are participating in the festival at this time. I do not want to share it. Vs. Cirno: Freezing precious waters is still miserable against Kappas like me! So I don't want to be like that. Vs. Dr. Wily: I’ll be honest, you’ve got great mechanical talent, but you’re not very responsible with it. Vs. Yuugi: I hope you'll at least come up and go drinking with us sometime. Even though we're all pretty busy.... Vs. Satori: No peeking. I'm currently working on something top secret. Vs. Firebrand: Water beats fire, idiot. You never stood a chance. Vs. Medicine: Hey, careful not to poison my waters! Vs. Anakaris: You look a little dry. Need some water? Vs. Yumemi: Why are you looking at Kappa so intently? Vs. Amingo: Kappa can control water, so draining you was a piece of cake. Vs. Nue: I'm more scared of humans than I am of you, and that says a lot. Vs. Sonson: I've already invented dozens of devices to counter that kind of range. Vs. Kogasa: An umbrella for my water spells? Good thing I've got machinery. Vs. Spencer: How do you make an arm like that? That would be so cool! Vs. Hina: I don't understand how you can talk with humans so freely. Vs. Masamune: Someone made a machine samurai?! Vs. Kasen: Could you tell Miss Reimu something for me? "Don't do anything weird to interfere with our business." Vs. Dan: You'd fight better as a cyborg. Vs. Seija: If humans go down, cucumbers won’t be harvested, and I can’t have that. Besides, I like humans. Vs. Ken: I’ve got enough water to cool you off. Vs. Murasa: Did you know Kappas can rip a person’s soul out from where the sun doesn’t shine? Vs. Nero: I bet I could make a sword like that in a snap. Ending (Nitori finds one of Tron Boone’s deactivated Servbots.) Nitori: Hmm…This piece of machinery is fascinating….I wonder how much I can sell it for? Voice: HEY YOU!!!!! (Nitori gets chased by Tron in her Gustaff.) Nitori: uh oh! Tron: Give me back my Servbot! Nitori: *Pant* *Pant* Perhaps I can try to negotiate with her….provided she doesn’t blow me up first! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom